Padre por segunda vez
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Esta es una viñeta de cómo creo que Bardock se comportó cuando supo que nuevamente sería padre. Fic realizado para el "Especial del día del padre" para la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". Reeditado, gracias a Odette Vilandra y a Schala S que me apoyaron como lectoras beta.


Este fic fue realizado para el **Especial del día del padre** y también me permito dedicarlo a mi amigo **EnterradoR.**

La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook:

 **"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

Cabe señalar que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Padre por segunda vez**

* * *

Bardock no era distinto de otros padres saiyajins, no mostraba precisamente apego hacia su primogénito, pero comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él entrenándolo cuando se decretó que los niños de cinco años serían enviados a conquistas. Incluso el príncipe Vegeta fue reclutado como cualquier otro soldado.

Al mismo tiempo se había decretado que los recién nacidos serían enviados a misiones de conquista, a aquellos planetas que no representaban ningún reto para los escuadrones de guerreros adultos.

Él estaba más irritable que nunca, el motivo jamás lo admitiría: le preocupaba la suerte de su hijo, temía que no sobreviviera cuando él mismo se había jugado la vida en las misiones.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que Gine y él tuvieron que dejar a Raditz en el cuartel, justo habían regresado a su vivienda cuando Gine le dio la peor noticia que podía recibir en ese momento:

—Bardock… Estoy preñada de nuevo.

—Qué bien —respondió con remarcado sarcasmo— Otro soldado más para el Gran Freezer.

Raditz aún era un niño inexperto en los combates. Aun así, Bardock estaba seguro de que él tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir en las misiones, más de las que tendría su segundo hijo sin ningún adiestramiento. Por eso no mostró entusiasmo con este nuevo embarazo, no es que en el anterior hubiera estado muy efusivo, ¿pero para qué emocionarse por un mocoso que posiblemente moriría en su primera misión? Uno que todavía no había mostrado su valía como guerrero. Debía ser un guerrero o no tendría cabida en Vegetasei.

Era simple selección natural: los débiles mueren, los fuertes sobreviven.

Pensar en Raditz lo angustiaba, sufría mucho y se reprimió mostrarlo, las emociones se habían vuelvo insoportables y él odiaba sentir, creía que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que no tenía remedio, y todavía tendría que enfrentarse a una nueva separación en unos meses más, ¡no lo iba a soportar! Así que decidió alejarse, embarcarse de misión en misión para no ser testigo de cómo el vientre de Gine crecía, para poder seguir aparentando una indiferencia que parecía fidedigna incluso ante ella, quien en medio de su dolor no pudo notar que en realidad Bardock estaba fingiendo. Tal vez ella se habría dado cuenta si lo hubiera mirado por más tiempo, pero no, ya era tarde.

Se alejó de Gine, porque sabía que si pasaba más tiempo junto a ella, sería incapaz de seguir fingiendo, sería incapaz de sostener su semblante inexpresivo.

Se reprimió mostrar sus emociones, prácticamente anuló sus sentimientos, no quiso ni creyó que debiera dar explicaciones a nadie.

Lo único que sabía de su primogénito es que había sido enviado a un planeta lejano, pero ni siquiera por eso quiso ver a su segundo hijo cuando le informaron que nació, sino que fue a purgar el planeta Kanassa y dio más caos y destrucción de la habitual. Uno de los últimos nativos de ese planeta lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo envió así al centro médico. Con el golpe adquirió el don de la premonición, que más que un don era una maldición. Tuvo visiones de la destrucción de Vegetasei y de cómo sería la vida de su segundo hijo.

Aturdido por "el extraño sueño", se fue al planeta Meat en cuanto pudo. Aunque antes por casualidad se encontró con su segundo hijo, se dio cuenta de que era justo como en "sus sueños", leyó el nombre que supuso Gine había elegido para él: Kakarotto.

Movido por la curiosidad vio su poder de energía. Solo dos unidades, decepción pura, la sabandija moriría sin duda. No valía la pena seguir viéndolo. Se fue.

* * *

Bardock fue bombardeado con muchas visiones de su segundo hijo durante sus últimas horas de vida.

Llegó ante Freezer pretendiendo cambiar el destino, le gritó un discurso en el que mencionó a su segundo hijo, pero el tirano aún era invencible para el poder de cualquier saiyajin. El guerrero miró con desconcierto cómo su ataque era absorbido por la gigantesca esfera de energía de Freezer, una que sin duda destruiría Vegetasei.

Él supo que moriría y no era por eso que su alma temblaba, el infierno no sería NADA comparado con que el tirano espacial siguiera con vida, pero hubo una enorme luz en medio de la oscuridad, una que iluminó todo. Las visiones le habían hecho saber que su segundo hijo formaría una vida en el planeta Tierra. No le agradaba en absoluto, pero en el fondo se alegró de que no fuera a formar parte del ejército de Freezer. Pero una última visión le hizo saber que Kakarotto se enfrentaría al tirano. Sonrió de manera genuina antes de morir, y con su alma, antes de partir, le pidió que vengara a todos los saiyajins.

* * *

Desde el infierno Bardock miraba a su segundo hijo, a ese al que despreció mientras estuvo en el vientre, ahora sabía que él vencería a Freezer, sus visiones no se lo habían hecho saber, se le habían estado presentando de forma inesperada y no podía dirigirlas a voluntad, pero una corazonada se lo decía: Kakarotto vengaría a los saiyajins. Le llenaba de orgullo ser el progenitor de quien haría pagar al tirano que se atrevió a traicionar a los saiyajins.

Nuevamente sonrió de manera genuina cuando su hijo finalmente lo derrotó.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias** a quienes terminaron de leer mi fic y a **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball** por lanzar la convocatoria.

Debía ser un drabble, pero esto tiene 878 palabras así que se considera un One-shot. Disculpen por el nombre pero es que no se me ocurrió otro que reflejara lo que sucede.

Cuando vi la convocatoria inmediatamente pensé en Bardock, es mi personaje favorito. Me enfoqué más a la personalidad huraña del especial para la televisión de 1990: Aparentando indiferencia hacia su segundo hijo, dónde Raditz ni siquiera fue mencionado.

Antes del Manga Minus se he había ocurrido reflejar lo que mostré en esta historia: ¿Y si en realidad a Bardock sí le importaban sus hijos pero en realidad no había querido demostrarlo?

Bardock solo fue el engendrador de Goku porque no estuvo presente para él, no le dio consejos ni lo entrenó, pero no creo que eso hubiera sido impedimento para que este se sintiera orgulloso de cómo su hijo venció al tirano espacial.

Gracias a **EnterradoR** por la paciencia, le había prometido un fic desde hace meses y no se me ocurría algo que yo considerara digno de dedicarle a él, siendo que un escritor tan versátil, aunque la cabeza no me dio para dedicarle algo que fuera más de su gusto.

* * *

 **Nota agregada el 05 de julio:** A casi un año de su publicación me di el tiempo de releer el fic para promocionarlo, pero me di cuenta que la narración era confusa, a la vez que superficial: No se alcanzaba a comprender el porqué del comportamiento tan "distante" de Bardock. Entonces decidí corregirlo, y cuando lo hice, solicité a dos grandes escritoras para que le dieran el visto bueno: **Odette Vilandra** y **Schala S** , ambas aceptaron y se los agradezco mucho. Tras pequeñas correcciones he subido la reedición.

* * *

 ** _Publicado el 21 de junio de 2015._**

 ** _Corregido el 05 de julio de 2016._**


End file.
